Knockout
by Succubitchxoxo
Summary: *Part of DWI Jaspidot AU* After Jasper loses a match, Peridot makes sure she's there to pick up the pieces. Then, Peridot plans a "sexy" surprise to cheer Jasper up after her upsetting defeat, except Peridot is really bad at this whole "sexy" thing.
1. Chapter 1: Knockout

A/N: You guys wanted more DWI, right? Well here's a side story that takes place about 5 months after the original story, but before Such a Tease. It's somewhere in there.

I needed something to write for Jaspidot Sunday's Hurt and Comfort theme, so thanks to FluffKills for inspiring this one. And a big thanks to Swirlybutt-McMangocunt for looking this over 3 You're both amazing.

 **Knock Out**

"Jasper! J-Jasper! Where are you?" Peridot tightly clutched at her messenger bag as she tried to navigate her way through the crowded throng of bodies trying to push their way past her. Dammit! She was too short to really make much leeway against the mob of people making a beeline for the exit.

All she wanted to do was find her way to the locker room and find her girlfriend. It was proving a bit difficult since she had never been to this arena before and was fighting against the audience that was trying to leave. Hell, she didn't even know if she was going the right way.

 _Shit_ , she thought frantically, _I need to find her._ After a string of perfectly executed pins and even one brutal knockout, Jasper's winning streak came to an end after her fifth and final match up after her much more experienced opponent dodged the initial flurry of jabs and connected a solid upper cut to her jaw. It was pretty much over from there. Jasper went down hard as Peridot could only watch on in shock and horror from her spot in the stands.

That match had been the last of the night's, so once it was declared over, Jasper slunk off in shame back to the locker room and the audience began to leave en masse.

Eventually, the crowd thinned out enough for her to push her way through to the door she had seen an injured Jasper leave the arena. She found herself looking down an empty hallway with no sign of her girlfriend to be found. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she barreled her way down the stretch of corridor until she finally stumbled across the conveniently labeled door to the women's locker room.

She didn't even hesitate to shove herself through the door, ignoring someone's shout of " _Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!_ " as she weaved through the slew of fighters until she found the one she was looking for.

Peridot skidded to a stop in front of a row of lockers. There she was, with her platinum blonde hair tightly braided and still wearing most of her gear. Jasper yanked her bags out of her locker, looking down right miserable after her defeat.

"Jasper!" she cried, running at her, arms out stretched, as she threw herself at her girlfriend with almost enough force to knock them both down. "Are you okay?" she muttered into Jasper's stomach, holding her tight in a vice-like hug. Honestly, she was scared to look how bad the damage was after seeing those blows to the face that she took.

A gloved hand came up to cradle the back of her head, holding her in place. Honestly Jasper looked like she needed the comfort at that moment

"Yeah, Peri," her tone low and dejected as she ran her hand soothingly through her tiny girlfriend's hair, "I'm fine."

Peridot pulled away so she could get a better look at Jasper's face and blanched. Blood trickled out of her nose and down her lips, the bottom of which also looked like it had split. Her right eye was already beginning to swell shut and was in the beginning stages of turning into a sickly greenish, black and blue bruise. Along with a couple of other assorted bumps and cuts and bruises, she looked like shit.

"You do not look fine! Crap, Jasper, what happened out there?"

"'S nothing, Per. She just got in a few lucky shots is all. I'm fine, let's just get out of here," Jasper turned away and tried to covertly wipe away some of the blood, which only served to smear it further across her face. She just wanted to go home to lick her wounds in private, not have her girlfriend make a big fuss over her with all of her friends and potential future opponents just within earshot.

Peridot clicked her tongue like she was some miffed mother hen and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, "For the last time, you do not look 'fine'! Shit, babe, is your nose broken?"

Her hands reached up and gingerly touched at the bruise blooming onto her cheekbone. It looked like she had a mild gash there as well. _Fuck_ , she thought angrily, _that bitch really did a number on her_.

Sure, Jasper was a MMA fighter with only a few years of experience under her belt, but it still made her cringe to see her take a hit. Especially when Peridot found herself face-to-face with the bloody aftermath. After coming to see a few of her matches, she quickly concluded it was best to come prepared for these sorts of out comes.

Peridot's eyes softened as she grabbed at Jasper's arms and guided her towards the bench behind her. "Sit down, you clod. Lemme fix you up."

Jasper looked away with a slight blush dusting her cheeks because she knew her girlfriend was going to start babying her. Still, she sat down on the bench while Peridot rummaged through her messenger bag and pulled out her first aid kit and set it aside.

She stood in front of Jasper and gently tilted her face up towards the light to try and get a better look. Her girlfriend was still gorgeous, even if she just had the crap beaten out of her. A part of her wanted to cry; she hated seeing Jasper get hurt, more than anything. Peridot's finger's gingerly prodded at the bruise forming on her nose. Her injuries looks bad, but Peridot figured her ego was probably bruised worse than her face was. "Does this hurt?"

Jasper winced slightly at the touch, "It doesn't feel great, but I don't think it's broken". It wouldn't have been the first time she'd had broken it. She still had a small bump on the bridge of her nose to remind her of that unpleasant time in her life.

"Phew," she sighed in relief, "that's good. I wasn't sure what I could to do fix that. It's still a gory mess though." She popped the lid open on the med kit and rummaged around until she found what she needed.

"Okay, we'll just shove this tampon up your nose until the bleeding stops." Peridot smiled and giggled, holding up the aforementioned feminine hygiene product.

Jasper looked at her girlfriend like she had grown a second head, "Babe, you're not putting that in my nose. Absolutely not. Out of the question."

"Aw, why not? It totally worked in that one movie."

Jasper didn't respond but gave Peridot a dead-eyed glare that conveniently conveyed that if she put that tampon anywhere near her face, she would probably have to pick her up and throw her in the dumpster outside.

" _Fine_ ," she huffed before turned back to her first aid kit and pulled out a box of Hello Kitty bandages. She deftly unwrapped one pastel pink plaster and inched it closer to her face, "Okay! I'll just put this on it then."

Jasper caught her wrists and stopped her from applying the pink flowery band aid to her nose. A smile cracked her previously glum features before letting out a deep chuckle, "Dammit Peri, that's not going to do anything either. And _why_ _in the world_ do you have Hello Kitty bandages in there?"

The short woman pouted and looked away, "the store was out of the regular ones."

"Liar." She knew that look; Peridot was full of shit. Jasper reached out and grabbed the smaller woman by the waist and dragged her closer, spreading her knees so Peridot could stand between them. Only when she was sitting were they ever at eye level with each other.

"Yep, you caught me. I saw them and immediately knew I wanted to put one on your face. So I bought them." She let out a cute giggle and kissed her forehead, the one spot that wasn't smeared with blood.

Despite her glum mood, she smiled and accepted the affection, feeling her heart pound a little harder when Peridot was being cute like this. She was still a shit medic though. "You're an kind of an asshole, babe."

"I know, but so are you."

Since she honestly didn't know what to do about Jasper's nose, Peridot figured she could at least take care of the rest. She took the towel and a water bottle out of her bag, keeping it in there for these sorts of occasions, and soaked the rag. With a delicate, steady hand, she wiped at the drying trails of blood, taking care not to reopen any of the cuts.

She was lost in concentration at the task at hand, focused intensely at removing the leftover carnage from her girlfriend's pretty face. The corner of her bottom lip was sandwiched between her teeth as she nervously brushed over the gash on her cheekbone. As wrapped up in this as she was, she was still acutely aware of Jasper's hands rubbing at the small of her back and the fact that her those deep, amber eyes of hers never left her own.

Peridot swallowed thickly as she wiped off the last watery smear of blood. "O-Okay, I got it all off," she held up the red stained rag as proof.

"Hmm, thank you," she murmured as she pulled Peridot closer and kissed the spot right below her ear, then trailing a few more down the column of her neck.

"J-Jasper!" her face flushed red and she struggled to get out of her girlfriend's tight hold on her. There were still plenty of people milling about who had full view of their amorous antics. "I'm not done yet! Let me finish."

"Ugh, I told you I'm fine Peri," she rolled her eyes and let her go.

Peridot ignored her and pulled the cotton balls and antiseptic from the kit before turning back to face Jasper. "Just let me do this for you, okay? I don't want these injuries getting worse than they already are," she said as she swabbed the white fluff in the alcohol.

"You know, Peri," she grinned lecherously and pulled the tiny woman in close to her, "last week, when I said I wanted to ' _play doctor_ ' with you, this wasn't quite the scene I had in mind. I was hoping you'd at least wear your lab coat."

" _Ha ha, Jasper,_ " she added dryly before applying the swab to the cut on her cheek, earning her a strained hiss of pain from her injured girlfriend.

"Ahh, shit, that fucking burns," she winced through the pain of the sting.

Peridot pursed her lips and gently blew on the cut, trying to lessen the sharp, burning sensation, "Sorry, I know it hurts, you big baby. Just a few more dabs and I'm done."

Once the cut was cleaned to her liking, she smeared on some antibiotic ointment, before she topped it off with one of the Hello Kitty bandages. And then she pressed a kiss on top of that. For reasons.

"You weren't going to let me leave here until you stuck one of those on my face, were you." Jasper arched an eyebrow at her and smiled, gently reaching up to brush a stray lock of blond hair away from Peridot's face.

"Nope," she teased, taking the hand and removing Jasper's glove from it, before doing the same to her other hand, "besides, pink's a good color on you."

"Alright, if everything is all checked out _, Dr. Diamond_ , I'd like to go home then. I prefer to sulk over my loss in peace, thank you."

"Yes, yes," she muttered as Jasper held her close and buried her face into the crook of Peridot's neck, "We'll have to ice your eye and cheek when we get back. I don't know what to do about your nose."

"How bad is my eye looking? I'm scared to check." Jasper's hand gently came up to prod at the swollen flesh.

Peridot grimaced before she turned away, looking embarrassed, "Remember two weeks ago when I used the fuckstool to bend you over your kitchen table and I fell on my ass? It's like roughly the same size and color as that bruise."

"That bad?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well, it's not horrible, but it's certainly not pretty."

" _Fantastic_ ," she muttered sarcastically, "just what I needed, a painful reminder about this shitty match."

"Stop that," Peridot insisted as she wrapped her arms tight around Jasper's neck, "you did great today. I watched and cheered for all of your matches. Getting to see you move and dodge all those kicks and punches; you looked so graceful out there. And when you broke away from that one girl trying to throw you and you kicked her across the ring, I'm pretty sure I screamed. And then in your second match when you punched that other woman and one hit KO'd her, I turned to the guy next to me and said, _that's my girlfriend and she's fucking amazing._ Also, I kind of think it's super hot when you and your opponent wrestle on the mats and try to pin each other down? The whole fighting for dominance thing kind of turns me on? I don't know, that's really neither here nor there and I certainly don't know why I'm tell you that."

Was she rambling? Yeah, and she was being a huge dork about it too, but she could feel Jasper hold her tighter and chuckle a little at her silly admission, so maybe it was working. Peridot pulled away from the hug and rested her forehead against Jasper's, lowering her gaze and murmuring softly, "I think you're incredible, you know."

Jasper softened, a big, real smile pulling her lips, and she pulled Peridot forward by the hips. The smaller woman let out a small _eep!_ as she basically had to clamber on top of her girlfriend lap, legs straddling the wide berth of Jasper's hips.

"Thanks babe, I needed that." She cradled Peridot's face in her hands and pressed one small kiss to the corner of her mouth before capturing her lips with her own in a deep kiss.

Peridot could feel her cheeks heat up, but she closed her eyes and accepted the kiss, tangling her fingers in Jasper's braided hair and holding her close.

So, today hadn't gone perfectly, but in this one little moment, everything felt pretty much perfect to them. Peridot didn't think she could feel happier than she did right now, acutely aware of her heart fluttering madly in her chest. She nudged past Jasper's lips to tangle their tongues together, all the while, a pair of hands trailed down her back and squeezed at her butt and the back of her thighs.

Oh stars, they were making out like a couple of horny teenagers. In a locker room. _How cliché_.

A loud, whistling catcall was thrown in their direction, followed by an obnoxious cackle. "Hey you two! Get a room!"

Peridot pulled away frantically, embarrassed by getting loudly called out, but was still held firm in Jasper's lap. Her girlfriend looked less than enthused at the sudden interruption.

"Eat my ass, Sugi," She flipped up her middle finger at the wild looking woman leaning against the end of the lockers

"Not with your face looking like that. You look like you lost a fight with a blender."

"Still prettier than you. Now fuck off, I'll see you on Monday."

The loud, brash woman with the wild black hair and dark sunglasses just laughed before walking away, "Love you too, sweetheart."

Jasper rolled her eyes and tried to tug Peridot back in for another kiss. The smaller woman only allowed her one swift peck on the lips before she pulled away again, still more than a little flustered at being caught in the act.

"What's wrong? Did Sugi scare you? I know, she's really ugly," Jasper teased, "Just ignore her. We're actually friends, I swear."

Peridot just chuckled and shook her head, "You two certainly seem like a pair of charmers."

"Obviously. How do you think I landed you?" She teased, planting a wet kiss on the smaller woman's cheek and playfully landing a smack on her ass.

" _Jasper!"_ She could already feel how red her face was getting as she finally struggled her way out of the younger woman's grip, "Stop that! Grab your stuff, we can finish this at your place."

But Jasper didn't move an inch; she just sat on the bench wearing a goofy grin and regarded Peridot while she worked on putting everything back into her first aid kit.

"Hey, Peri."

"What?" She turned and faced her girlfriend, holding the bloodstained towel from earlier.

"I love you, you know."

Wide eyed, Peridot felt her heart skip a beat and the towel slipped from between her fingers, landing with a wet _thud_ on the ground.

"I-I…O-Oh. _Oh_." Peridot could only stutter out syllables instead of actual words as her brain registered just what Jasper had said. _She loves me. Jasper_ loves _me. Oh my god._ If her heart thudded in her chest any harder she thought she just might pass out.

"Y-You. You do?" Was the best she could manage, never mind what she actually wanted to say. Her feet stayed glued to the spot where she stood.

"Yeah, I'm in love with you, Peri."

Finally, Peridot convinced her legs to work as she took the two steps she needed to throw herself at Jasper, who barely managed to prevent her from knocking them both over.

She didn't care how banged up and bruised Jasper was as she tightened both fists into the straps of her sports bra and pulled her in for a kiss. Now she could care less who was watching them.

Peridot pulled away first, feeling happy tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill down her face, "Oh Jasper, I-I…when?" _Dammit, that's still not what I wanted to say_.

"When?" Jasper looked a little confused, but held her tighter, "I don't know, I just kind of knew that I loved you at some point? Although, right before the second match started, and I definitely heard you scream, ' _kick her tits in, babe!',_ and I just had this surreal moment in my head where I knew, _yeah, I'm definitely in love with her_."

"Oh, oh my god, no." Oh yeah, so she might have gotten a little bit too into Jasper's fights today. She hid her face in her hands as she tried to muffle her horrified laughter.

Her girlfriend couldn't help but laugh with her as she gently tried to pry Peridot's hands away from her face. "Oh yes, I really did have that moment. C'mon and look at me. I didn't mean to freak you out."

The smaller woman reluctantly removed her hands and tried her best to wipe the stray moisture off of her glasses. "You didn't freak me out, I just, I guess I was just shocked to hear you say it first, because….because, I love you too, Jasper."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No! I would never lie about something like that."

"One more time? I want to hear you say it again."

"I love you," she stated sincerely and punctuated her words with a small kiss on Jasper's lips, "I love you, you huge dork."

"Yep, I'm definitely in love with you, you big nerd."

They smiled and laughed because what else was there to say? Jasper helped Peridot off of her lap and she stood to gather her things, "Alright, my face feels like it was hit with a brick, take me home now, please?"

"Hang on, I have one trick in my arsenal I haven't tried yet. I saw this on an episode of _Camp Pining Hearts_ once." Peridot went up on her tiptoes and gently pressed a kiss to the bridge of Jasper's nose with a loud _mwah!_

"There! All better. I fixed it." She looked rather proud of herself for that one.

"Di-Did you just try to 'kiss it better'? Seriously Peri? And you called me a 'huge dork'?"

She shrugged and grabbed Jasper's hand, entwining their fingers together, before tugging her towards the door. "Eh, it was worth a shot. Did it work?"

Jasper paused and considered this for a second, "Actually, now that you mention it, it does feel a bit better. But I think I'm gonna need about, hm, 500 more though? I think you're going to have to stay over tonight to administer treatment, Nurse Peridot."

"Excuse you, I did not spend 2 hours googling basic first aid to be called _Nurse Peridot_. That's _Dr. Diamond_ to you.

"But, I agree," she added with a smirk, "I should probably put you on overnight watch. Just in case."

Jasper pulled her to a stop just outside the locker room, "Is this what being in love is like? It's kind of gross. I like it.

Peridot shook her head and laughed. Being with Jasper made her feel like a kid again, but in the fun, lighthearted way. She wanted to run through building screaming about how happy she felt and how in love she really was. But instead, she kissed Jasper outside the locker room. "Yeah, I like it too."


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Titty

_**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!**_

 **THIS VERSION IS NOT THE BEST VERSION. THERE IS A VERSION FULLY ILLUSTRATED BY THE LOVELY TASHIECAKE. I ACTIVELY ENCOURAGE YOU TO GO TO MY AO3 PAGE - MY USERNAME THERE IS 'SUCCUBITCH'. PLEASE GO CHECK OUT THE GORGEOUS (BUT VERY NSFW!) PICTURES FOR CHAPTER'S 1 & 2\. THANK YOU! 3**

 **Chapter 2: Hello Titty (NSFW)**

Jasper blearily opened her eyes the next morning, crammed into a too-small bed and feeling as though she had bashed her face against a brick wall. Repeatedly.

And, considering how badly she had lost the match last night, she probably looked like she had too.

The least tender side of her face was half buried in a green pillow which was definitely not her own. And when she breathed deeply, her nose was filled with the alluring scent of orange blossom and fresh brewed coffee.

 _Hmmm, this is Peridot's room,_ she thought as she let out a deep yawn and stretched out her cramped limbs.

Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, except she was missing the most important part of waking up in Peridot's room. Namely Peridot.

Jasper's tiny girlfriend was usually not that hard to locate in the morning, even when they had the expanse of Jasper's own queen-sized bed to spread out on. More often than not, Jasper would wake up on her side with Peridot clinging snugly to her back, with one petite leg slung over her hip. She found it incredibly funny and sweet that her five-foot-two girlfriend _insisted_ on being the big spoon to her own comparatively massive six-foot-five frame. But, that was how Peridot was – small and feisty.

Unfortunately, there was no warm cheek smushed against her shoulder blade today. Nor was there any of Peridot's wandering hands that liked to wrap around and grope at her breasts. And even more disappointingly, she didn't wake up to her girlfriend's deft little fingers reaching across her waist and slipping past the elastic of her panties, to touch and toy with her clit until Jasper came with a shivery, low moan. And, damn, if Jasper didn't _love_ those mornings. Jasper even longed for the cute little rivulet of drool Peridot dripped onto the sheets (and later denied doing) when she was having an extra good snooze.

The spot behind her was bereft of her tiny girlfriend, so there was no early morning teasing, complete with spine kisses and neck nibbling happening for her. Which was honestly kind of a bummer.

So where the hell had she wandered off too? It was rare that Peridot was awake _and_ out of bed before Jasper was. The older woman was usually quite reluctant to leave the bed in the morning, preferring to get in as much sleep as possible. She was also rather hesitant to let go of Jasper so she could go on her usual morning run; instead, preferring to whisper semi-conscious promises of kisses and cuddles if her girlfriend promised to stay in bed with her.

That worked more often than Jasper liked to admit.

She sat up in bed wearing little more than her sports bra and panties with a dull ache throbbing through her whole body. Her left eye was still mostly swollen shut and tender to the touch. Shit, she had really taken a beating last night.

After Jasper had lost the match, Peridot had ended up taking her back to her apartment. Jasper had iced her bruised face with a bag of frozen peas, and had endured a few teasing comments from Peridot's roommate, Lapis, as she was walking out the door for her own Saturday night of fun. Even with just the two of them there, Peridot and Jasper had opted to have a quiet, easy night together. Jasper remembered taking a nice, relaxing, warm bath to ease her sore muscles, and then afterwards, crawling into bed with her girlfriend. Together, they had busted out Peridot's laptop to watch movies, and spent the last few hours of the evening kissing and whispering drowsy ' _I love you_ 's to each other before eventually drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Jasper slid out of bed and searched the floor for her shorts, wanting to be dressed before she left the room in case Lapis was back and wandering around. She didn't need _another_ incident of the snark queen getting a full view of her ass.

There was a loud _clang_ of pots and pans crashing together (probably coming from the kitchen), which was followed by what sounded like a string of curse words. That was probably Peridot. Her tiny girlfriend wasn't all that gifted in the culinary arts. If she was trying to cook, Jasper figured maybe she should give her a hand before she possibly burned down the entire apartment.

She had just picked up her tank top when she heard the padded thuds of footsteps rush back towards the room. The door popped open slightly and Peridot poked her head through the thin crack. She frowned at the sight of Jasper getting dressed.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed? I'm taking care of you today."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow and walked towards the door. "You're doing what now?"

"No! Stay there!" Peridot warned, looking as though she was ready to pull the door shut again. "Get back into bed. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

 _Ohhh, secretive_ and _bossy,_ Jasper thought with a grin, _I like that. I wonder what she has planned._

"Stay," Peridot ordered again, like her girlfriend was some misbehaving puppy. Her lips drew into a hard line, but she seemed satisfied that Jasper would obey her instructions.

"Alright, alright." Jasper threw up her arms up in a sign of surrender as she sat down on the bed.

"Good. I'll be right back." Peridot pulled her head back through the small opening in the door and closed it with a brisk snap.

 _That was weird_ , Jasper thought as she slipped her legs back between the sheets to lie down again.

She could hear more clanging and Peridot's frustrated mumbling coming from outside the door. Whatever it was she had planned, she was certainly dedicated to getting it done.

About five minutes later, the sound of footsteps came back towards the room, followed by some fumbling with the doorknob. After a few seconds of struggling, the door opened revealing Peridot, holding a tray of food and wearing nothing but a pair of black thigh highs, her buttoned up white lab coat, and a little white nurse's cap.

Jasper blinked twice. Was this real life? She couldn't believe Peridot was _actually_ serious when she said she wanted 'to take care of her'. Oh, and wearing the lab coat too.

A warm, red blush was already starting to creep over Peridot's cheeks and ears as she stood there fidgeting with the tray. "I-I made you b-breakfast in bed," she managed to squeak out.

" _Helllllooo Nurse_ ," Jasper smiled saucily and patted the bed next to her, gesturing for Peridot to come and join her.

The smaller woman crept forward, trying her best not to slide in her socks or lose her balance on the tray. She even did a good job of crawling into bed with it, not spilling a drop as she passed it over for Jasper to take.

The beat-up woman looked incredulously between the food and her dressed-up girlfriend. Peridot had spent her morning making Jasper a delicious array of sunny-side up eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, yogurt, fruit, granola, and pancakes.

 _Although_ , Jasper eyed up her little 'nurse' sitting next to her, _Peridot's looking pretty 'delicious' right now too_.

"Is…Is it my birthday, or something, Peri?"

"What? No! I just wanted to make you feel better, that's all."

"Wow, babe," Jasper eyed the spread in front of her. "You really went all out. If this is what I get for losing, what are you going to do when I win? Maybe you'll finally give me that lap dance I've been wanting?"

Peridot glowered, mostly because she had no idea how she was going to top this (and Jasper was never going to get a lap dance from her, let's be real), especially after what else she had planned for their morning together. "Shut up and eat, Jasper."

An arm wrapped itself around Peridot's waist and pulled her close, so that she was kneeling next to an upright Jasper. Jasper planted one kiss on the curve of her pale, exposed collarbone and mumbled: "But what if I want to eat you instead?"

Normally, a request like that would have resulted in the full tray getting tossed off her lap with Peridot taking it's place, straddling her broad hips in a show of dominance she reserved only for the bedroom. But today, in an unprecedented moment of control, she coolly responded, "I'm not on the menu."

 _Oh damn._

With a little reluctance, Jasper picked up the silverware from the tray and dug in. She had to admit, Peridot had done pretty decently this time around, even if the toast was a little black and the sunny side up eggs a little undercooked to her liking. Her girlfriend snuggled up next to her cutely, content just to watch her eat.

She made it about halfway through the stack of pancakes when her throat started to get a bit parched. She doubted Peridot was going to let her leave the bed.

"Hey babe, would you mind getting me something to drink, please?"

Peridot perked up. "Oh! I forgot!" she exclaimed before she clumsily tumbled out of the bed and stumbled back towards the kitchen. She returned a few moments later with a glass, a bottle of orange juice, and her frosty bottle of Emergency Vodka in hand.

She put the glass down and proceeded to fill it with mostly ice-cold vodka and topped with the ever-so slightest amount of orange juice. It was basically just orange flavored vodka by the looks of it.

Peridot brandished the glass at Jasper. "It _is_ Sunday brunch after all. Why not make it a little boozy too?"

Jasper cautiously accepted the drink and took a sip, immediately grimacing. Yep. Tasted like nail polish remover with the slightest hint of orange. It shouldn't have surprised her; after all, her girlfriend was known to drink straight from the bottle when she was having a meltdown.

"You broke out the Emergency Vodka for me, Peri? What's the emergency here?" Jasper teased.

"We're all out of our other non-emergency vodka. That's the emergency."

Jasper chuckled and took another sip, relieved that the high alcohol content was taking some of the ache out of her face.

Peridot continued to lay down next to Jasper, her arms wrapped around her thick waist while she pressed little pecks against her skin and waited as patiently as she could for her to finish eating.

"You sure you don't want any of this?" Jasper gestured around a mouthful. It was a lot of food and Peridot wasn't touching any of it.

"Nope," she said coyly, her fingers dipping into the waistband of Jasper's shorts, " _I_ will be skipping straight to _dessert_."

Jasper nearly choked at hearing those words coming from Peridot's mouth. The implication was as clear as day.

 _Holy shit. What happened to Peridot and when was she replaced with this little minx?_

Jasper swallowed thickly, trying to force down her mouthful. As far as she was concerned, breakfast was over and done with because now there was a much better offer on the table. Next to her, Peridot looked over with a devilish smile before ducking down to kiss the bloom of bruises around Jasper's ribs.

"Okay, Peri, I'm done." She had barely touched most of the other dishes on the plate, but the warmth stirring in her belly was not a symptom of her hunger. Well, not the _food_ related hunger.

Peridot glanced at the tray, a little miffed that her hard work was going to waste. Her lips thinned to a hard line as she frowned.

"No you're not! I've seen you eat, Jasper. This should be nothing for you. Take your time," she implored her eager girlfriend, "I'm not going anywhere."

Alright, now this was torture. Jasper looked at the full tray of food in front of her, which was now what was holding her back from just grabbing her girlfriend and fucking her into the mattress until the sheets were soaked through and the entire Delmarva Peninsula could hear what they were doing.

She had an idea though. A good one too. Better than her first idea, which was just tossing the tray, food and all, onto the floor and pouncing like a wild animal on top of her defenseless prey. Pinning her down and greedily lapping at the wetness that was surely building up between her thighs. Fuck, Jasper was horny as hell already.

Well, two could play at her little game of seduction.

"Peridot," Jasper cooed as she broke off a bit of toast and dipped it in some of the runny, golden yellow yolk, bringing it to her lips, "Help me finish?"

" _Fine,_ " Peridot grumbled and sat up. Jasper pushed the morsel past her lips, dribbling some yolk down her chin. "Hey! You're making a mess!"

The younger woman smirked before bending over to bring her face to Peridot's, letting one finger crook under her jaw to get better access to her mouth. With a deft flick of her tongue, Jasper licked up the gooey remains before bringing their lips together. It never took much to get Peridot going: a few light nips here and a little bit of frenching there, and her girlfriend was a good as putty in her arms.

Jasper pulled away softly, eyes half-lidded, wiping an invisible crumb from the corner of her mouth. She dropped her voice to a husky, low murmur and whispered: "Mhmm, breakfast was great, Peri, but I think you taste even better. How about we skip to that _dessert_ you promised earlier?"

Jasper could practically hear the gears in Peridot's calculating brain grind to a halt.

And now, it wouldn't be long before her tiny girlfriend gave in and begged her to –

A pair of hands grabbed the food tray and slipped it off her lap, placing it down on the bed next to her. In it's place slid Peridot, straddling her girlfriend's ample hips so that the warm heat of her thighs rubbed pleasantly over Jasper's exposed skin. Jasper knew her girlfriend would crack with a little sensuous teasing, but not so fast that she wouldn't even be able to finish her thought.

She looked like a queen sitting in the throne of Jasper lap with her head held high and lips twisted into a scheming little grin. "Oh? You want dessert? I'll _give_ you dessert."

Peridot reached over and plucked a strawberry off the plate, twirling it between her fingers. She brought the dangling, plump berry to her own lips and sunk her teeth into the tender flesh, letting rivulets of saccharine juice drip down her chin. Her eyes fluttered shut as she let out a happy little sigh, making an erotic show of her tongue flicking in and out of the center of the slick fruit. And because she knew she had Jasper's full, undivided attention, she ground her hips down against her groin, making the woman beneath her whimper and grab at her rounded hips; shaking hands gripping into the fabric of her pristine lab coat.

"Mhmmm," Peridot moaned, licking at the tips of her fingers, "So sweet and ripe. But I bet you taste even sweeter, Jaspy. And probably juicier too."

Jasper's eyes almost popped out of her head. When the fuck did Peridot cook this little act up? She was right about one thing though: her coquettish attitude and thinly veiled oral demonstration had unleashed a scorching deluge between Jasper's thighs. Those black, cotton panties she wore probably weren't going to survive this particular encounter in her girlfriend's bed. And that was perfectly okay with her.

Honestly, she was split between playing along with Peridot's little charade, and just ripping the lab coat open to ravish Peridot on the spot. Her own injuries be damned, Jasper was going to relish every moment of this.

"Are you enjoying this game of yours, Peri?" Jasper reached over and selected a slice of mango from the plate, bringing it up to drag across her girlfriend's juice stained bottom lip, "Because I certainly am."

Small hands grabbed at her wrist, keeping her hand in place as Peridot ran her tongue down the length of the fruit. Greedily, she bit into the mango, swallowing it down until she reached the tips of Jasper's fingers. Peridot eyed the rivulets of sticky syrup trickling down Jasper's hand, before drawing the digits into her mouth and sucking them like a summertime popsicle.

Her half lidded eyes never left Jasper's, as a little pink tongue popped out of her mouth and traced its way down between the pair of fingers that she suckled. The larger woman could barely suppress a strangled moan, watching the way Peridot hummed and smirked as she slid further and further down, until her lips reached the last knuckle.

" _Holy shit_ , _"_ Jasper muttered, taking that all in. She hadn't even really been touched yet, but already she could feel a familiar hot wetness seeping through her panties and onto the sheets.

This level of temptation was absolutely unheard of from Peridot. Jasper was used to her quickly stumbling her way through the foreplay before inevitably bending over and begging, in her nasally voice,

to be fucked senseless. And on more than one occasion, she had just walked into the room, popped her shirt off, and stuck her face right between Jasper's legs. Seduction wasn't a language Peridot was well versed in.

But this? Oh stars, if _this_ is what Peridot was capable of, Jasper didn't think she'd ever get out of this bed again.

Peridot slipped her mouth off Jasper's fingers, allowing their owner to regain full use of her hand. That was all she needed. She fisted the fabric of Peridot's buttoned up lab coat, gearing up to snap the buttons off with one clean rip and feast her eyes (and mouth) upon the prize which lay beneath.

"Jasper," Peridot warned calmly, her lips pursed, "Please get rid of the tray first."

Fair enough. It wouldn't be comfortable to make love on a scattered array of china plates and globs of sticky breakfast food anyway. Not to mention making their post-coital clean up an even bigger mess than it already was.

"Yes ma'am." It took nearly all of Jasper's self-control to not just grab the tray and carelessly fling it over the side of the bed. With Peridot still balanced on her lap, she managed to slide the forgotten food onto the nightstand next to her, where it was (probably) safe.

The moment the tray clattered against the surface of the side table, Peridot was on her, fingers roughly entwined in her hair and teeth scraping against the column of her neck. Jasper braced herself with both arms around Peridot's waist as she let her head loll back, giving Peridot access to whatever she desired to taste and mark. She had no idea just what had gotten into the tiny woman's head, but she loved it. Despite her large size and her talent as a relentless fighter, nothing turned Jasper on more than tiny, mouthy Peridot bossing her around and taking charge. Especially in the bedroom.

She loved the intimacy of their position. Even when they were gearing up to fuck each other's brains out, there was always an unspoken need for closeness between them. Jasper was sitting propped up against the headboard, with the love of her life possessively straddling her; pressed chest to chest, with nary a breath of room left between the two.

Jasper gasped as she felt Peridot's teeth sink into the juncture of her neck, sending little, electric jolts straight down her spine. Peridot's pert little ass bounced against the cushion of Jasper's thighs as she rubbed herself against the fabric of her own panties. To Jasper, it felt as though her girlfriend was wearing something thin and lacy under that lab coat of hers- and now she wanted to find out what it was.

"Someone's _very_ eager," she praised, letting her hands leave the silky smooth expanse of Peridot's nylon-covered thighs to trail them upwards so she could discover just what, exactly, Peridot was hiding under that lab coat of hers.

Jasper's fingers crept beneath the hem of the coat, and immediately found something lacy stretched over the wide expanse of Peridot's hips. Just as she was about to yank them down, Peridot's mouth unlatched itself from her neck with a wet _pop_! and she swatted Jasper's hands away with a light smack.

"Hey! I spent weeks researching the most enticing scenarios to properly seduce you, right down to the types of underwear you would find me most appealing in," she explained matter-of-factly. Her hands fell to her hips, almost daring Jasper to keep going. "So these aren't coming off until you fully appreciate how I look in them. Not to mention it took me twenty minutes trying to figure out how to put them on…" She glowered and averted her eyes to the side as she confessed that last bit.

"You did all that? For me?" Jasper said teasingly, giving Peridot a cocky half-smile as her eyes fell to the hem of her garment, "Well, if you went through _all_ of that trouble, I guess you should show me."

Jasper could hear an audible, nervous swallow coming from Peridot as she nodded and shakily grabbed the bottom of her lab coat.

"C'mon," Jasper leaned back so she could take in the full sight of her girlfriend in her lap. God only knows when Peridot would be brave enough to try something like this again. " _Show me_."

Peridot's blunt fingernails scraped over the nylon expanse of her own legs before coming to grip the bottom of the white coat. Jasper hummed approvingly and eyed her hungrily as Peridot dragged the hem up the expanse of her soft, creamy thighs. Inch by inch, Jasper's gaze trailed her teasing ascension until the slightest hint of black, sheer mesh peeked out.

The moment Jasper saw the briefest glimpse of that thin, layer of mesh, she wanted to touch. _Oh_ how she wanted to touch – to take her fingers and trace them right between Peridot's swollen labia and stroke at the wet spot she'd inevitably find - but she knew she needed to wait until Peridot gave her permission.

The act was relentlessly slow and teasing; that little nymph knew she had Jasper practically eating out of the palm of her hand. The unblinking stare and the slightly agape mouth was a sure sign of that. She should have known better; this was Peridot after all, and she had said she had done _research,_ which pretty much ensured that this wasn't going to be half-assed.

Jasper loved seeing the sexy smile that crinkled Peridot's cute, little nose, contrasting with the warm blush which bloomed on her cheeks as she bunched the lab coat around her hips. She hadn't lied about picking out perfect panties either. Peridot had chosen a thin pair of black mesh panties that barely concealed the neat triangle of blond hair over her sex. The little scrap of fabric was held up with a whole series of elastic straps that crossed and crisscrossed over her hips and belly – she probably wasn't kidding about it taking 20 minutes to put the damn thing on. And to top it off, it had a little red bow, right at the center front – as if Jasper needed a reminder about what her present from her girlfriend was.

Those panties were silly and impractical and stood against everything her pragmatic Peridot stood for. And _goddamn,_ she looked hot as hell in them.

"Well?" Peridot teased and plucked a strap; she was clearly proud of the awestruck reaction she had managed to wring from Jasper. "What do you think?"

"I think I got punched harder than I remember. This can't be real life." Jasper's hands traced over the soft mesh and elastic bindings that covered Peridot's hips. Her girlfriend had _never_ worn something this sexy for her. Hell, she didn't even think she owned anything that wasn't cotton or maybe a basic black pair with lace on the edges. "Am I in a medically induced coma, or is the real Peridot tied up in a closet or something?"

Peridot scoffed and lowered her gaze. "No, you clod. I wanted to do something nice for you…be-because, I love you."

Jasper knew must have had the dorkiest smile spread across her lips at that moment, as she pulled Peridot against her, hands cupping her warm cheeks as she kissed her, softly, on the lips. Fuck, Peridot was so cute; and just hearing those words from her made Jasper's heart turn into mush.

"It looks hot as hell on you, babe." Jasper murmured as she dragged her lips to a sensitive spot just below Peridot's ear, "You know how to sew on a button, right?"

Peridot sat up and cocked an eyebrow at Jasper's fists balling themselves into the fabric of her lab coat, "Why would I need to sew a butt- No Jasper! You _cannot_ rip my lab coat off! I need this for work. Just start at the bottom and unbutton it."

"Aw, that's no fun. You're going to make me do this the hard way?" Jasper huffed, trying to coordinate her large fingers to undo the buttons, "Wait! You little tease, are you wearing something to match on top? Ohhh, Peri, you really went all out for me, didn't you?"

Peridot didn't answer. She just bit her lower lip and shyly looked away.

Jasper could barely contain herself as she tried to undo the buttons, revealing a little more of Peridot's soft, kissable skin with each button she opened. She was dying of anticipation, wanting to see just what Peridot had hidden beneath the coat. It didn't help that the tiny woman perched on her lap insisted on grinding herself against Jasper's abdomen, slowly driving her insane with her whimpery mewls and moans.

Finally, Jasper had just three, measly buttons to go. She hoped Peridot was wearing something just as strappy and see-through as the panties were. Just had to pop open that last button and…-

" _Pffffft_! Oh my God, Peri. Wha-what did you do?!" Jasper snorted, and burst into a fit of gut-wrenching laughter.

It seemed Peridot had forgone the matching bra idea and opted for a more _creative_ approach to her breast coverage. Stuck on top of her tiny, perky boobs were the Hello Kitty bandages from her First Aid Kit – exactly the same as the one currently adhered to the cut on Jasper's face – covering her nipples in an 'X'-shaped pattern. She had made herself a pair of Hello Kitty pasties.

Apparently laugher wasn't the reaction Peridot had been expecting; her face immediately turned bright red with burning embarrassment. Her attempts to remove herself from Jasper's lap were thwarted by the stronger woman wrapping her arms around her and pulling her down against her chest, still lost in the throes of laughter.

"St-Stop laughing, you big clod!" Peridot's tiny hands pushed against Jasper's shoulders as she attempted to free herself from her girlfriend's death grip.

But Jasper only squeezed her harder and wrapped her legs around her waist, burying her face into her fluff of blond hair. After a few more moments of uncontrollable chortles, she finally caught her breath again. "You're such a dork, Peri."

"Let me go, you incredible ass!" She pathetically attempted to wiggle out of Jasper's hold on her, "I'm never doing anything like this for you again!"

"Yes, my ass is incredible. Thank you for noticing." Jasper's lips stretched into a shit-eating grin. She planted a teasing, sloppy-wet kiss on Peridot's cheek, knowing it would only rile her up more.

"That's _not_ what I meant! Argh!" There was no use trying to escape. Jasper's strong, muscular arms trapped Peridot firmly in place against pillowy breasts as her whole face was peppered with kisses. Really, it only took a disgustingly wet swipe of a tongue up Peridot's jawline, and the tickling of Jasper's fingers against her ribs before the smaller woman was laughing with her too.

"A-Ah! Stop, stop!" Peridot squealed; and Jasper relented, allowing her to escape.

Peridot sat back up, still straddling Jasper hips with her face puffing into a pout, but otherwise making no attempt to leave. "You jerk. I just wanted you to think I was sexy…"

 _Fuck. And I laughed at her instead_ , Jasper thought morosely.

" _Peri_ ," she purred in that deep, husky voice she used when she wanted to send shivers down her girlfriend's spine, "I think you're unbelievably sexy. 'M sorry I laughed at you. I just…wasn't expecting you to take the whole 'naughty nurse' bit as far as putting those stupid bandaids on your boobs."

It was the dumbest thing, yet Jasper's couldn't pry her eyes away from them. A rough thumb came up and brushed against one of Peridot's pink bandage-covered nipples. Peridot gave a cute, little hum of approval. Yeah, Jasper had laughed, and yes, it did look a bit silly seeing it on her girlfriend's tiny breasts, but somehow, it worked with her whole getup. She even surprised herself with how turned on she was by the ridiculous nurse's cap and the sheer nylons that held fast at the chub of Peridot's thighs. Jasper forced herself to sit up before lowering her lips to shower indulgent kisses on Peridot's throat, causing the smaller woman to shudder and quickly relinquish what was left of her sour mood.

Jasper worked her way back up the hollow of Peridot's throat until she found her lips again, bringing their mouths together in a slow, sultry kiss. Peridot's hands threaded through her thick mane of hair and traced down her face, rolling Jasper's sensitive earlobes between the pads of her fingers.

Their tongues twisted together, with Peridot gripping tightly at the platinum blond tresses in her fist, pushing into the kiss to assert dominance. As the smaller woman shifted, gradually pulling away, she made sure to gently scrape her teeth over Jasper's bottom lip, suckling it before releasing it with a wet 'pop!'.

Peridot not thinking she was sexy had to be a big fat lie; devious little shit that she was. The devilish smile that spread across her face was a good indication of that. She had something planned.

In an instant, Peridot lunged forward, pressing Jasper's shoulders back down against the bed as she attached her lips to the column of her neck, biting and kissing wherever she should. The larger woman let her, grabbing her by the waist as she tried to muffle the stream of moans that wanted to tumble from her lips. It didn't last long, though; once Peridot had taken Jasper's earlobe and rolled it between her teeth, sending shivers up her spine, a low moan slipped from her throat.

" _Fuck, ah, Peri,_ " she sighed, feeling hot breath puff against her neck. A small hand flitted up to her breast and kneaded it through the confines of the sports bra she wore, letting a finger trace over the bud of her nipple.

" _Ohh_ , I'm going to take _such_ good care of you, baby _._ I wanna make you come so hard. _"_ Peridot's soft voice trickled into Jasper's ear, one hand sliding under the elastic band of her sports bra to squeeze the soft, supple flesh beneath. "I even bought you a present."

"Ah, di-did you now?" Jasper's breath hitched as she felt teeth scrape down her neck before sinking down into the jut of her collarbone. She couldn't help but let out a throaty scream as she squeezed Peridot's hips, then muttered of few of her favorite expletives.

"Mhmm, yeah. I picked it out 'specially with you in mind. I've been dying to test this one out on you. I think you're really gonna like it." The sports bra was tugged up, and Jasper's heavy breasts spilled out from inside, bouncing with the rhythm of Peridot grinding herself against a muscular thigh.

Peridot's tongue swept across her upper lip as she watched. "Oh God, you have the most perfect breasts, babe. How are you so gorgeous?"

"In case you forgot, I look like I got hit by a trunk." Jasper pointed to her swollen eye and scattered cluster of bruises.

"And still, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met," Peridot insisted as she bent over to kiss each and every bruise that had bloomed across Jasper's chest and neck and cheeks.

Peridot's lips brushed their way down to the taunt peaks of her dark nipples, flicking the tip of her tongue against the puckered buds. Jasper let out a sigh, her bottom lip sandwiched firmly between her teeth as her girlfriend finally drew one into her mouth, pulling and tweaking it until she could feel Jasper's blunt nails pressing deep, little crescent moons into the soft, plump curve of her hips.

"Mhm, you like that Jasp?" she asked, as she drew lazy circles around the outline of a nipple with her tongue, watching Jasper twist and writhe in pleasure beneath her through her round glasses. Peridot's free hand came up to roughly knead the other breast, struggling and unable to hold it in it's entirety; so she made do by sinking her fingers into the soft, giving flesh.

Jasper let out a breathy ' _yeah_ ', her patience slowly beginning to wear thin. She was desperately hoping Peridot would finally start taking things a bit lower. Still, she loved this side of her girlfriend, especially the lavish amounts of attention Peridot was showering her with. But all of those sweet words and heated touches had fired up a burning need between her thighs that ached to be relieved.

Peridot released Jasper's breast with a bawdy ' _pop!'_ , a thin trail of saliva still connecting the two as she wiped the slick mess away from her mouth. She smiled down at Jasper, not-so-secretly thrilled by her newfound ability to reduce her much larger, composed girlfriend to a semi-coherent, squirming mess beneath her. And she hadn't even touched Jasper where she wanted it most yet.

The hand that had teased and groped at one breast came to a stop, and started tracing it's way lower down Jasper's body; taking time to trace over the steep curve of hips and the stern lines of muscle on her stomach. Jasper whined, bucking to urge Peridot to hurry up and touch her, because she was nearing the end of her rope, patience-wise. All she could think about was Peridot being nose-deep in the thick thatch of dark curls between her legs, licking and sucking at her dripping sex with that little nurse cap bobbing in time with the rhythm.

Peridot hesitated as she came to the waistband of Jasper's shorts; dipping her fingers beneath, but not sliding into underwear, despite how desperate Jasper obviously was. Instead, Peridot smirked and lay down next to Jasper, tucking herself against that warm body. Her teasing fingers were still poised to slip into Jasper's panties and touch her where she needed it most.

A pair of soft lips and a tongue traced the outline of Jasper's jaw as Peridot murmured breathily into her ear: "Are you wet for me, Jasper? Tell me just how much of a mess you've made of yourself."

Peridot had apparently been brushing up on her dirty talk as well. Jasper's face heated up. She knew she needed to answer the question if she wanted those fingers in her panties, but she was still embarrassed that Peridot was capable of making her this hot and bothered.

A muffled groan. "Yes. I'm wet."

A nip at her ear. "I wanna hear _just_ how wet you are babe. Tell me and I'll touch you exactly how you like it."

A finger snapped at the elastic of her panties. " _Peri,_ please."

" _Jasper."_

Dissatisfied by Jasper's response, Peridot made a show of slipping her fingers out of her underwear. Jasper's hand shot out and grabbed Peridot by her skinny wrist, holding her hand in place. "Damn it Peri, I'm so fucking wet I could end the drought in California! Now, _fuck me_ , please."

Peridot's expression was priceless before she burst into a fit of surprised laughter; clearly this was not the sexually charged dirty talk she had been expecting. Still, she made good on her promise and slipped her fingers past the confines of Jasper's panties, delving right between her drenched, swollen labia to tease right at the source of the sticky mess.

"O-Oh, wow, Jasper, you…you weren't kidding!" Peridot brought her hand back out for just a moment, needing to physically see the glistening slick that coated her fingers and was already beginning to drip down her palm. Jasper panted out a muffled ' _fuck_ ' as Peridot's hand shot back between her legs, dipping one digit into her tight sex as her engorged clit was massaged beneath the heel of a palm.

Jasper sighed in relief, ecstatic as the scorching need for release bubbled up inside her. She let Peridot's deft fingers pleasure her like she had done so many times before, and let herself relax as she rocked her hips into the ministrations, letting the smaller woman lay sugared kisses on her jaw while she roughly threaded her hand through the hair at the nape of Peridot's neck, holding on tight.

Peridot suddenly popped up from the trail of hickies she was leaving down the slope of Jasper's shoulders, her digits sliding free of wet, tight heat. "Oh no! Your present! I almost forgot!"

Jasper sat back up with an aggravated groan. "Okay, that's great, but you were kind of in the middle of _something." S_ he gestured to the slick mess leaking out of her neglected pussy.

"And we still are," Peridot assured her, jumping off the mattress and, in a very ungraceful display, tumbling her way under the bed. "But first, get your bra and underwear off for me."

As Jasper shucked off her undergarments in record time, her girlfriend produced an usually large, black velveteen bag from the depths beneath the bed, held closed by a simple pair of drawstrings.

"Open it!" she commanded, presenting the package to Jasper and beaming with a combination of lust and excitement. Whatever it was, it certainly had a bit of weight to it; not to mention, it seemed fairly long, judging by the outline of it.

Jasper eyed Peridot warily, but obeyed, pulling the drawstrings apart and dumping the contents of the bag into her lap. Out fell a large, green, jelly rabbit vibrator, complete with fat ridges, and a thick, bulbous head. In all, the toy looked to be about the size of Peridot's petite forearm.

"You bought this for me?"

Peridot grabbed the toy of out Jasper's lap excitedly, "Yes! Do you like it? For just a measly 110 volts, it's got a clit vibrator and a rotating head and it has a 10 speed, dual function motor that's capable of up to 4000 rotations per minute! I already cleaned it and added batteries. Please, please, _pleeeease_ can I fuck you with it?"

With an exaggerated roll of her eyes at Peridot's dorky antics, Jasper sat up and brought her fingers down between the apex of her thighs, spreading her glistening labia while her other hand grabbed her girlfriend's skinny wrist and inched the toy closer to where she was desperate to be penetrated.

"Wait! Should I put some lube on the toy?"

" _Peridot._ " Jasper growled in warning, gesturing to the dripping mess leaking from within her.

"Oh right, stupid question." Peridot bit her lower lip as she pressed the thick shaft into Jasper's opening, sliding the head in with relative ease, much to her excitement. Peridot took back her spot straddling one of Jasper's muscular thighs as she pressed their bodies together, laying her head against Jasper's shoulder as she pushed the shaft deeper.

The larger woman tossed her head back with a groan of her girlfriend's name as the toy sunk deeper within her. She felt each and every ridge as she was left delightfully full.

"God, you're beautiful," came a warm voice by her ear, "And I love it when you say my name like that. You have the sexiest voice, Jasper. I get so wet every time I hear you say my name like that."

"Nhgg, Peridot. More. "

So Peridot pulled the toy back out, and thrust it in a little faster this time; seating it deep within Jasper until the flared base was kissing the hot mound of her sex. And then she did that again and again and again until Jasper was bucking her hips and panting like a bitch in heat, moaning out a mixture of euphoric pleas and heady grunts.

The smaller woman propped herself upright against Jasper's chest, watching as her arm pumped the toy vigorously in and out of that tight pussy. Then she stopped, and Jasper sighed as it was left fully within her. Peridot removed her grip from the shaft and clasped Jasper's face between her palms to guide her in for a kiss, making sure to twist their tongues together in an erotic dance.

"I love you so much, Jasper."

"I-I love you too." Jasper's cheeks blazed hot from a rare moment of bashfulness. Never before has she heard Peridot confess all of these declarations of love for her. No one had ever told her just how amazing they really thought she was. And Peridot was pouring out her love in spades.

"So, you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"I, your great and lovable Peridot, am going to _rock your world_."

"Okay, seriously? You dork. You're being ridicu-"

Peridot didn't let her finish as she thumbed the power button on the control panel of the toy, and it buzzed to life. Jasper's hips jerked forwards, bouncing the tiny woman who let out a delighted cackle as she thrust the toy back in harder and faster.

"Fu-fuck, oh yeah, that's it Peri!" Jasper clutched Peridot flush against her body, chest to chest, thick fingers squeezing for purchase on the pert cheeks of Peridot's ass. She felt delirious with pleasure with the girth of the toy sliding in and out of her, pressing against the walls of her tight, wet sex until she could feel the beginning of those sweet, electric tingles creeping up the base of her spine.

"Mhmm, that's it babe," Peridot crooned into her lover's ear, nipping at the lobe with her teeth, "Just like that, take it all it. I could watch you get fucked like this all day."

She pulled away to look down at the spot where she was penetrating the slick opening of Jasper's cunt, slowly pulling the toy in and out. Peridot bit at her own lips in rapt attention, probably drooling just as much as Jasper's pussy was. With her free hand, Peridot stroked down Jasper's shoulder and arm, squeezing and admiring the thick ropes of muscle. "You're so strong, babe, so _perfect_! You amaze me."

"What's with, ahhh, all the compliments?" Jasper was sure her face was burning red; Peridot wasn't usually so giving with her praise. Not to mention, her sex vocabulary was usually limited to just ' _oh yes'_ , ' _Jasper_ ', and ' _fuck me_ '. Hearing Peridot being so loving and dominant was turning her on in the best of ways.

Peridot didn't answer. Instead, she guided her free hand to turn Jasper's face into a kiss, swallowing her moans as the vibrator furiously rubbed against her clit.

With the toy seated fully inside of her, teasing her swollen bud, Jasper could feel her walls clench as the heat in her belly threaten to finally spill over. "Peri, a-ah, I'm gonna cum!"

The electric shocks tingling up her back finally hit their zenith and crashed over her in waves of ecstasy. A gush of hot fluid sprayed out onto Peridot's arm, and Jasper's thighs quivered as the smaller woman kept working her over, making sure to draw out her high as long as possible with little thrusts and firm vibrations on her clit. Eventually Jasper floated back down to Earth, falling back into a pile of cushy pillows with a satisfied sigh, letting the toy slide its way out of her.

 _Not a bad way to spend my morning._

Peridot glanced between the rivulets of slick cum trailing down her wrist, and the sizable puddle of Jasper's orgasm seeping into her bed sheets. She looked like she might have missed an opportunity for something. And then the craziest expression flashed across her visage.

"Jasper. _Sit on my face_."

"No." Not even an ounce of hesitation.

Clearly that answer wasn't good enough, as Peridot rose onto her knees and clasped Jasper's cheeks between her palms; eyes wide and crazed like she was experiencing some sort of religious revelation.

"That wasn't a request. I need you to sit on my face."

Jasper could barely contain the huff she let out as she rolled her eyes. "Babe, we've been over this before. You have to sign a waiver because I'm pretty sure you might die if I sit on your face. I have, what? 100lbs on you, easily? Do you have some kind of a death wish?"

"Haha, very funny Jasper," Peridot said dryly, tugging ineffectively at Jasper's arms as she tried to coax her into position. "No death wish, although sex with you is actually one of my top ways I wouldn't mind dying. But I'm tougher than I look! I just want to take care of you today. To let you know how much I love and appreciate you."

"There are ways to do that without asphyxiating under the weight of my ass. Do you know how much of a mood killer it would be if you died from eating me out? And have you spoken to a lawyer recently? I need to know who your next of kin is and do you have a copy of your will on hand?…"

Peridot clearly couldn't give less of a shit about Jasper's incredibly sarcastic legal precautions. Under normal circumstances, she liked to plan and calculate out every variable of the situation, figuring out what the best plan of action was or if her goals were even achievable. But, when it came to Jasper's pussy, all of that was pretty much thrown out the window in favor of relying on more animalistic urges.

"Babe, _stop_. The awkward, unsexy foreplay is usually my job," Peridot's hand came up to clasp over the full lips in front of her, not wanting to hear anymore ridiculous excuses. "Damnit, I don't need a will, Jasper. I'm leaving you all of my underwear and Camp Pining Hearts DVD collection. And anything else you deem of sentimental value. Lapis and Peedee can fight over the rest. My mom gets my student loan debt. So, for the record, if my heart gives out, I don't want to be revived and please bury me with those unbelievably sexy nudes you sent me last week. That's it. Done. Easy. Now please stop talking and get that ass and pussy on my face."

And with that declaration, Peridot shucked her lab coat to the floor and flopped back, arms spread, onto the bed. She smiled eagerly, one amorous hand trailing down to tease herself between her legs while the forefinger of the other beckoned for Jasper to join her. As a whiny ' _please baby, please. I wanna put my tongue in you',_ spilled out from Peridot's lips, Jasper knew this was a battle of wills she wasn't going to win.

With a halfhearted groan, she ran a hand through her mussed hair and conceded defeat. There was no point in arguing when her girlfriend was being this stubborn, and, honestly, Jasper _did_ want to sit on her face. Taking extra care, she moved into position, fully kneeling above Peridot, who looked heart-achingly adorable as she chewed her bottom lip, blond hair haloing her head, nurse hat playfully skewed, and her big brown eyes staring up in worship through the round lens of her glasses. Jasper knew there was no turning back, so she plucked the frames off of her face and placed them gently on the nightstand; she wanted to try to keep their sex causalities limited to just the bed sheets.

Jasper loomed over her, spread and ripe for the taking as she leaned her arms against the wall for support. She took a deep breath and prayed she wasn't making a huge mistake.

"So, are you sure you want to do this? If something goes wrong, how are you going to signal to stop? And don't say ' _smacking your ass_ ', because you know I'm into that."

"Fine. I'll tap out or something if I can't take any more. Okay?"

Jasper nodded solemnly in agreement before she shimmed her hips into position above Peridot's face, her cunt and thighs still shimmering with the glow of her recent orgasm. Peridot was practically drooling at the sight of it; her hands had abandoned their former spot between her legs and were now running up and down the thick curve of Jasper's thighs, squeezing at their giving flesh.

"Just tell me when you're ready," Jasper stated evenly as she could, trying not to let on how secretly excited she was to grind herself on her girlfriend's face.

"H-Hang on. I-I ju-just…oh, wow," Peridot stared up at Jasper from between the crux of her thighs, taking in every toned muscle and soft mound of her Rubenesque figure. "This…this is, uh, a nice view…"

Her hands slid up to touch hot, dripping mess at the apex of Jasper's thighs. They were the lightest of featherweight teases, running over the thick tuft of wiry hair and the swollen bud of her clit, earning a pleasant shiver from the large woman. With a little more pressure, Peridot ran her thumb through the nectar at Jasper's slit, before she spread the plump lips and gazed her fill at the flushed, slick petals within.

" _Peridot_ ," Jasper hissed, her face growing hotter as the smaller woman ogled her pussy, playing with all of the sticky juices that drooled onto her fingers. " _Just get on with it already!_ "

But Peridot ignored her, preferring to bring the digits to her lips and lick them clean with a sadistically playful _'mmmm'._

"I can't believe I agreed to do this."

Peridot's skinny arms reached under Jasper's thighs and grabbed her hips, guiding her the rest of the way down. The larger woman said a quick, silent prayer as she settled herself in place; plush thighs squeezing the round of Peridot's cheeks between them and her warm, wet cunt meeting the soft kiss of lips. It was difficult to do, but she made sure to keep the majority of her weight off of her girlfriend's face, lest she accidently crush her.

"You okay down there?" she questioned, looking between her legs at the big, brown eyes staring up at her; a cute, little, turned up nose poking through the mound of thick curls. As her mouth was occupied with _other_ things, Peridot offered an easy thumbs-up to assure Jasper that she was okay, before she lathed her tongue through the dripping mess.

"Ohh, fu-fuck!" Jasper mumbled. Oh stars above, that felt so good. Beneath her, Peridot licked at her core, lapping at her wetness and making content, little noises of happiness. Tiny hands gripped Jasper's hips, digging little red welts into their softness, encouraging her to rock her hips. She started off slow, finding an easy tempo and keeping a careful eye on Peridot to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Peridot was moaning wantonly between Jasper's legs, sending tingling vibrations through her aching clit and encouraging her to pick up the pace. She could feel the warm, wet slip of tongue teasing around her opening before sliding itself into her core fully, plunging into her depths. Jasper rocked forward with a scream, her pussy twitching lewdly against Peridot's face as her nose rubbed against Jasper's clit.

"Mmm, yes, oh Peri, _such a good girl_ ," Jasper purred between her moans, biting her lower lip as she watched her lover pull herself in deeper, flicking her tongue against Jasper's swollen bud. _Oh God yes, just like that_.

She was still pretty sensitive from her first orgasm, and the attention on her aching clit made her jerk her hips harder, grinding down on Peridot's face. Beneath her, Peridot squirmed, rubbing her legs together as she tried to relieve some of her own need, and squeezing tightly at the soft mounds of Jasper's ass.

A pleasant heat was starting to bubble up in the depths of Jasper's belly again, and she knew she was close to coming. When Peridot took Jasper's throbbing clitoris between her lips and sucked, the larger woman threw her head back with a silent scream, one hand threading through her lover's hair and gripping her head tight. Each rough suck and light scrape of her teeth sent rolling waves of pleasure through her body, until she was mindlessly grinding against Peridot's hot, giving mouth as she moaned loudly. She came with a violent shudder, back arched, and screaming her lover's name as her pussy twitched and pulsed against Peridot's malleable tongue. Her girlfriend kissed and stroked her feverishly through her high, helping her ride out another decadent orgasm for as long as she could.

A small hand clawing at her hip reminded Jasper that she needed to get off her puny girlfriend before she crushed her to death. She lifted herself up, almost startled by the ravaged gasp for breath coming from the face still smushed between her thighs. Finally, taking proper care not to give her girlfriend a black eye to match her own, she clambered away from Peridot and lay down in a sated heap next to her.

Peridot was a sopping wet mess of euphoric, breathless giggles in her arms when Jasper embraced her. Half of her face was glossed with trails of her juices and her eyes were drooping shut as she tried to rub away the fatigue in her jaw. Jasper held her close and kissed the juncture of her neck, practically purring her contentment and kneading small circles into the jut of Peridot's hipbones with her thumbs.

"Mhmm, how was that? Did I do okay?" Peridot murmured hazily as she licked at the leftover cum around her lips. Jasper didn't respond, instead just cupping her girlfriend's chin and pulling their lips together, finding the taste of herself on Peridot's tongue not all that unpleasant.

Peridot pulled away, still panting a little from exertion. "Ju-Just gimme a minute, Jasp, I'm gonna fuck you with the strap-on next."

Jasper looked back at her incredulously. "You can't be serious. You look like you're about to keel over. And besides, you haven't gotten to cum yet, have you?"

""M fine!" Peridot lied, as proven by the hand clenched between her thighs, trying to soothe the ache in her groin, "Today is supposed to be about you. Now assume the position! I just gotta go get the fuckstool and-"

Jasper huffed and rolled her eyes, grabbing Peridot by the hips and pinning her. "I think you've had your fun, Peri, now let me have _you_."

With a startled yelp, Peridot tried to protest and wiggle free, but a pair of lips sucking hickies onto her neck and one strong hand kneading her thigh convinced her to stay put. Peridot's skin tasted warm and salty from the sweat, and Jasper caught a whiff of sweet orange blossoms every time blonde hair brushed against her nose. The kisses trailed lower, venturing between the valley of her breasts; Peridot's back arching up to meet Jasper's mouth, and little mewls escaping when hands softly cupped her through the pink bandages.

"See?" Jasper murmured against Peridot's sternum as she squeezed the soft mounds, "You're not fine. I can see how badly you want to come. I bet there's a big wet spot that's just waiting to be found in your panties too. Did you make a mess Peri? You know I love it when you make a mess for me."

"Ahhnn, Jasper!" Peridot's thighs rubbed together fruitlessly, unable to relieve the burning hot need growing within her. Peridot's whole body was flushed a healthy pink as Jasper's amber eyes raked over her squirming, panting form. _Oh, this was going to be fun_.

Peridot seemed to have other plans though; one hand slipped between her own thighs to play with herself. Jasper snatched her by the wrist and pinned both of her arms above her head. "Bad girl, Peri, I'm the one who is going to make you come."

"Ugh! Fine, just hurry!" Peridot was wound up already and Jasper had barely gotten started.

While Jasper loved the praise, adoration, and affection that her girlfriend had lavished upon her during their first two session of lovemaking, getting Peridot riled up was pretty much standard foreplay for them at this point. So when Peridot begged her to hurry, Jasper made a point of taking her damn sweet time.

She peppered kisses along the soft skin of her girlfriend's belly, smiling to herself as Peridot squirmed and giggled. Of all of her sensitive, ticklish spots, Jasper thought this one was the cutest.

"Jasper, please, c'mon, I _need_ you!" Peridot whined with a quiet sincerity, unable to free her arms from the other woman's grip.

So Jasper kissed her lower, bringing her lips just to the edge of the tuft of curls hidden beneath her strappy lingerie, but never dipping past. Her free hand was roamed across Peridot's body wherever it wanted- except for the one place Peridot wanted it most. Instead, fingers pinched at one of those perky nipples, still hidden behind the Hello Kitty bandages. Jasper would bet a lot of money that Peridot regretted her decision to put those on.

"Jasper...please…"

She flicked her tongue against Peridot's navel. Nope, still not good enough.

"C'mon! Stop teasing me!"

She nipped at a hipbone as her girlfriend squirmed in sexual agony. Jasper knew she could do better. All she needed was a bit more teasing and-

"GODDAMNIT JASPER! STOP FUCKING WITH ME AND START ACTUALLY FUCKING ME. NOW."

"There we go. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Jasper let out a deep, throaty chuckle.

"I take back all the nice things I said about you. You're the worst."

"Aww Peri, you don't mean that…" Jasper laid a kiss on the little red bow of the mesh panties, nudging her nose into the fabric with promises to dip lower.

" _Fiiiine_ , no, I love you. Now if you would please just tou-" Jasper licked a slobbery, wet trail from the little patch of wiry curls, over Peridot's stomach, and right up to the tip of her chin.

'-ch meeUEUGHHHH! OH MY GOD, THAT WAS DISGUSTING, YOU BIG, DUMB CLOD!" Peridot screeched.

Even with her fuming girlfriend's legs flailing wildly underneath her, Jasper had the much smaller woman pinned, thwarting all attempts to break free, and all the while laughing heartily at Peridot's over-the-top reaction. With one knee, Jasper nudged her squirming girlfriend's thighs apart, satisfied with just how riled up she'd gotten her. Now she would give Peridot what she wanted.

Jasper's hand traced over Peridot's little mound and squeezed at her crotch, finding the entire bottom of her panties soaked with excitement. Through the mesh, Jasper rubbed into her girlfriend's slit, making sure to thumb the swollen clitoris in rough circles as hips jerked violently against her palm.

Jasper wondered if Peridot would come already, with just a little light friction from a hand, through the silky mesh of her panties. Based on the way Peridot was moaning and fisting the bed sheets, it seemed like she would come undone at any moment. But that wasn't very fun and after she had put so much work into making Jasper have a satisfying morning, she deserved a little something extra too.

Jasper hooked her fingers through the numerous straps of Peridot's lingerie, slowly dragging them off her hips and following them down her legs, leaving kisses as she went. Jasper raked her nails over the smooth silk of the nylons, squeezing at the pale chub of thigh that peeked over the edge. And suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Hey Peri?" she whispered huskily as she dragged the long nylons off Peridot's legs, wrapping them around her fist like a length of cord, "How about I tie you to the bed?"

A pleasant shudder rippled through Peridot's body. She paused for the briefest moment, before she enthusiastically nodded her consent and scrambled to her knees, presenting her wrists. Jasper gave her a toothy, lopsided grin before grabbing her arms and guiding her over to the wireframe headboard. She took utmost care as she wrapped and tied the silky nylons around Peridot's wrists and the bedframe, making sure the kneeling woman was safe and comfortable.

"How does that feel? Secure? Let me know if you change your mind."

"Yeah, this is good," Peridot said as she tested and tugged at her bonds, "I just bought these you know."

"And you looked very sexy in them. Good choice." Jasper traced the bumps of Peridot's spine with a finger.

And just for fun, she reached up, plucked the little hat from Peridot's head, and clipped it onto her own, making a dramatic show of flipping her long, platinum hair. "My turn now...where did you get a nurse's cap anyway?"

"Lapis was a sexy nurse for Halloween two years ago. I just stole the hat for today."

"Wait, there was a whole 'sexy nurse' outfit? Now I want to see you in the slutty nurse dress."

"I wore the stupid lab coat like you wanted me to! Make up your mind!"

"Hmmm, maybe if you're a good girl, Peri, I'll dress up for you next time, would you like that? What do you want me to wear?"

Peridot didn't even hesitate to whip her head around to look Jasper dead in the eye. "A black, latex catsuit - the kind with a zipper all the way down the front to your crotch. And heels. And I want a picture of you wearing that on your motorcycle...For my, uhh, records..."

"You...you put a lot of thought into this...didn't you?" Jasper sighed. The idea was hot, sure, but she could see a lot of unsexy chaffing in her future.

Jasper positioned herself behind her girlfriend, kneeling so that her pillowy breasts rested against the small expanse of her back. She reached around to stroke at the little mounds of Peridot's breasts and the soft, warmth of her belly, sliding them around to caress her hips and legs. With her arms tethered to the bed, Peridot had little choice but to let Jasper explore her body as she pleased. She loved the feeling of those big, strong hands engulfing every part of her, as her girlfriend worked her body into a malleable putty to play with.

When Jasper sank her teeth into the thin skin of her neck, Peridot let out a shrill scream as she jerked against her bonds. Jasper bit down a few more times, leaving a love bite or two for good measure, as the smaller woman pleaded for release, trying to entice Jasper by grinding the plump curve of her ass back against Jasper's hips.

"Please, please, please Jasper, make me cum! Fuck me! I need you."

"Heh, yeah, alright." She dipped her hand to part the puffy lips of her slick labia, finding her clit and thrumming her fingers against it. Peridot twitched and moaned in her arms, a deluge of juices already making a slick mess of her pussy and thighs. She looked perfect with her pale skin alight with deep, purpling hickies, eyes half lidded as she panted out her pleasure and sweet cries of Jasper's name on her tongue.

Jasper bent her head down and licked up the shell of Peridot's ear as she squirmed, begging for _more, more, more_. Greedy little thing she was. Deep and husky, Jasper whispered, "Tell me what you want: fingers, or a toy?"

"Fuh-fingers! I need _you_. I want you deep inside of me Jasp," Peridot keened as she leaned back into Jasper's body, so that there wasn't a breath of space between them.

Jasper couldn't deny such an honest request; not when her name sounded so sexy as it spilled from those lips. Jasper slid one thick finger into her, watching as her whole body jolted in excitement. She added a second one a moment later; and Peridot's twitching cunt greedily accepted them both. All of that teasing had left her dripping wet. Two fingers from her other hand were slid past Peridot's lips for her to suckle on - Jasper may have secretly enjoyed the way Peridot's lips and tongue looked wrapped around her digits, like she was giving head.

Jasper thrust in slowly at first, giving Peridot some time to adjust to the sensation of being filled. Kneeling behind her wasn't the easiest position to finger her in, but Jasper kept her strokes deep and steady, making sure to thumb Peridot's clit in an easy, circular motion, just how she liked it.

The smaller woman used her tied hands to support herself as she thrust back onto Jasper's fingers, her hips shaking feverishly with each movement. She moaned a garbled version of her girlfriend's named around the digits sliding in and out of her mouth.

"You wanna come like this, Peri? Using my fingers to get you off?"

To her surprise, Peridot's head shook 'no'. "Muh-mouth? Pwease?"

She slid her fingers out of Peridot's mouth with a wet ' _pop!_ ', "You want me to lick that cute, little pussy of yours?"

A vigorous nod was her response and Jasper smirked as she slid her fingers out; _oh_ , she could have fun with this. Peridot stuck her ass out and spread her legs apart, expecting Jasper to lay beneath her to continue, but the larger woman clearly had other ideas in mind.

With both hands she firmly clasped Peridot's hips. _'Hang on tight, babe'_ was the only warning she gave before she lifted her up. The smaller woman let out a surprised shriek as Jasper picked her up by her ass and brought it to her face, making sure Peridot's legs and hips rested against her shoulders. Had her hands not been firmly bound to the headboard, chances are the little klutz would have overreacted and fell flat on her face.

Jasper chuckled at Peridot's initial panic, but knew she had nothing to worry about; the larger woman's strong arms and the hand supporting her belly would keep her steady, especially with the bonds holding strong on the headboard.

A wet tongue peaked out as she positioned her cushiony butt against her face, letting her taste the sweet nectar that dribbled out of her sex. Peridot's delight was instantaneous as she let out a strangled cry and her chubby thighs squeezed around Jasper's head.

Her whole mouth was large enough to engulf her little sex as she roughly ran her tongue between the fleshy folds of skin. Peridot could barely hold still in her grip; every nudge and nip and lap at her pussy was driving her crazy and the excitement of being lifted only encouraged her to scream more. And when Jasper slipped the thick muscle of her tongue into her sex, she bucked her hips so hard that she nearly dropped the smaller woman.

"Ahh! Ja-Jasper!" she squealed and screwed her eyes shut, her whole body trembling from strain, "More! Harder, please!"

Her thick fingers dug in for purchase and squeezed at her supple hips, leaving little, angry crescent moons against her pale skin with her blunt nails. As long as Peridot kept screaming out her name like a battle cry and smearing her wet cunt on her face, Jasper was more than content to sit there and take those orders. She was messy, loud, animalistic even, as she ate her girlfriend out feverishly; lips smacking, deep moans, and crass slurps filling up the room.

Peridot was coming undone in her arms, she could feel it; every little nudge of her tongue against her clit made her tremble and twitch, her thighs squeezing tighter around her head. Finally, with a rough graze of her teeth over the swollen bud, she came with a hoarse cry as her whole body jerked against the bonds and Jasper's firm grip.

She lapped at the mess while Peridot shivered out the last few waves of her orgasm, eventually relaxing and falling limp in Jasper's arms. Jasper slid her back down to the bedspread gently and untied her girlfriend's wrists. The smaller woman rolled onto her back with a happy, little sigh, pawing at Jasper to get her to come and lie down next to her.

" _Holy smokes._ That was incredible." She tucked herself into the crook of Jasper's arm and cuddled up beside her.

"Yeah, you weren't half-bad yourself, pipsqueak," Jasper laughed as she tweaked the tip of her girlfriend's little, upturned nose.

" _Hey!_ " Peridot swatted the hand away, "I made you breakfast in bed, dressed up and put these stupid bandaids on my boobs-"

"That was your own dumb idea."

"-and made you cum twice! I think deserve better than a ' _not half-bad_ '," Peridot huffed and stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah. You were pretty darn spectacular, Peri. 'A' plus. Ten out of ten. You won at sex," Jasper relinquished with a roll of her eyes, barely resisting the urge to swat her with a pillow, "Now, earlier you mentioned something about wanted me to 'bend over' while you fucked me with the strap on? Is that still an option?"

" _Nyeh heh heh_ ….I'll get the fuckstool."

The two took full advantage of their lazy Sunday status and continued their in-bed sexcapades for the better part of the day, and well into the afternoon. Together, they made short work of dirtying up Peridot's previously clean sheets and giving the whole apartment complex a pretty clear idea of what they were up to. All in all, it was a day well spent.

Unfortunately, they took the whole 'staying in bed all day' _just_ a little too seriously, and instead of taking proper trips to the sink to drink some water, both Peridot and Jasper drank half of the bottle of Emergency Vodka together and got progressively drunker as the sex continued. Both knew it was admittedly not their brightest idea, but they felt great, so who cares?

Except it wasn't a great idea, obviously.

During a particularly daring attempt at an upright 69, Peridot (who wasn't really considered to be especially coordinated when she was sober and was even less so when she was drunk) accidentally kneed Jasper on the bruised side of her face after an usually rough scrape of teeth against her clit. Which, to be fair, might have been a small act of revenge, after Jasper, ecstatic at getting those stupid bandages off of her sweet, perky nipples, may have accidentally bit and pulled at her over stimulated buds just a tad too hard.

In addition to the injuries, they also realized (eventually) that they needed something of substance in their bellies before they got too out of control; so they mutually agreed to call a timeout on their fuckfest and drunkenly ambled their way into the kitchen. They had considered eating the food left over on the tray, but Peridot deemed it unsafe as it had been sitting out all day- and, even though they were pretty smashed, she insisted on following proper food safety protocol. What a fucking nerd.

Anyway, that how they ended up sprawled across the kitchen floor- Peridot, sitting upright, propped up against the leg of the kitchen table, wearing nothing but Jasper's way too big tank top, with of bag of frozen peas pressed against her sore, exposed nipples; and Jasper, lying stretched out over the cool tile floor, barely contained in her cotton bra and panties, with an ice pack pressed against her face, using Peridot's thighs as a plush cushion for her head. Between them lay the abandoned bottle of vodka and a plate of S'Mores Poptarts that Peridot was breaking into pieces and lovingly dropping into Jasper's mouth.

The larger woman let out a content sigh as Peridot ran the fingers of her clean hand through her thick platinum hair. Between their varied state of drunken undress, Peridot's hair sticking out at every angle and skewed glasses, and Jasper's overall bruised appearance, they both looked like a crazy mess. And still, it was a beautiful, brief moment of utter imperfect perfection.

" _Holy cripes_ , Peridot. When the fuck did we get into yer kitchen?"

Peridot rolled her eyes. "We've been here for, like, 20 minutes Jasper. You're on your third poptart."

"Oh. _Oh yeah_. Thaz right."

Another bite of cheap breakfast tooth-rot was dropped into Jasper's mouth. She chewed it thoughtfully while she blearily gazed up at her gorgeous girlfriend's face. Despite her sex bedhead and air of exhaustion, Jasper drunkenly thought Peridot looked like the pinnacle of beauty, with her kiss-swollen lips and fresh bloom of purpling love bites peppering her pale throat.

Her inebriated state of mind seemed to lock onto Peridot because all she could think about was how much she loved her, how happy and carefree she felt when they were together. Something about being with the tiny, feisty woman seemed to help Jasper forget that sometimes she felt awkward in her too big body or that, somehow, she was unworthy of love. Really, any one of her unspoken, crippling insecurities seemed to get pushed out of her brain by just the way Peridot _looked_ at her; how she looked at Jasper like she was perfect. Her everything.

Oh god, Jasper loved her so much. She needed to tell her that. Say that she wanted to spend the rest of whatever forever _was_ with Peridot at her side. Jasper knew she needed to tell Peridot how much she meant to her.

"He-Hey Peri?" she mumbled, taking Peridot's hand within her own and laying little kisses against her fingers and knuckles.

Peridot picked up her head from its position, propped against the table leg, and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose so she could focus on her girlfriend's face. "Yeah, Jasp? Wha izzit?"

"H-How…." Jasper pressed her cheek into the palm of Peridot's hand. "How are those 'Hello Titties' of yours doin', babe?"

Nevermind. Jasper could barely string an intelligent thought together when she was drunk. Bad puns aside, she was sure the sentiment was there though.

Peridot mustered up her best ' _are you serious?_ ' look and peaked under the frozen bag on her chest. "Still attached. And don't call them that if you ever want me to do anything like that again."

Jasper let out a stream of drunken giggles and buried her nose against Peridot's soft belly, muttering " _Hello Titties_ " as she laughed harder.

"Dammit Jasper!" Peridot's face turned red, both from the booze and her embarrassment, "I'm never dressing up sexy for you again!"

"No! Wait!" Jasper's arms wrapped around Peridot's waist as she tried to get up to escape her humiliation, "I loved it! It was really hot, Peri."

"…Y-You…you really liked it?"

Jasper pulled up the bottom of the tank top Peridot wore and kissed along her ribs as the smaller woman tried to squirm away from the ticklish sensation.

"Yeah! You little minx. I didn't know you had it in you. Tell me, how'd you come up with the idea?"

Jasper could feel Peridot's whole body stiffen in her arms, and somehow, that cute face was even redder than before. She even turned away to avoid Jasper's curious gaze.

"I-I uh. It…nothing! Just forget it."

"No, no, no." Jasper had clearly caught Peridot in something. "What did you _do_ , Peri?"

Peridot's hands came up and hid her face from view as she murmured something too quiet for Jasper to hear.

" _Peridot_."

"Oh fine! I read this really hot _Camp Pining Hearts_ fanfiction where Pierre get's injured in the woods and Percy dresses up in a sexy nurse costume and takes care of him. And I guess I just wanted to do that with you? I thought it might make you feel better."

"Woah, what. _What._ You got this whole act from a _fanfiction?_ " Jasper groaned and couldn't decide in her drunken state if she wanted to laugh or cry about this.

"…Yes." Came her girlfriend's little squeak of an answer.

"Okay, wait. Wait a sec. Hold on." Jasper playfully clasp a hand over Peridot's mouth. "This _fanfic_ wouldn't have happen to be written by, oh, I don't know…Keylimequeene? Dottienona? Peri-chan69? Pericake? Peribun? Jaspersbitchxoxo?"

Peridot ripped the hand off of her mouth, "I didn't write it, Jasper!"

Alright, fair enough. "But don't the characters you ship have dicks? Last I checked, we're lacking that piece of equipment."

"I wasn't following it exactly! It was just for…inspiration?" Poor Peridot looked like she wanted to crawl under the table to die of shame. "Besides, I realized any potential sexual expertise I thought the writer might have was completely unfounded when I got to the scene where Percy tried to use spit as anal lube on Pierre."

"He did what?! _Fucking amateurs_. Saliva is a terrible anal lubricant. When will people learn this?" Jasper shook her head in disbelief. "Fuck. I know, like, four, no, wait, _six_! Six different substances in this kitchen alone that make a better lube than _spit_. Hell, nine even, if you do it without a condom."

"I don't even want to know how or why you know this."

"Doesn't matter. My point is: just because a fan fiction makes it sound sexy, doesn't mean you should try it."

"That's fair."

" _Now_ ," Jasper purred as she slipped her fingers beneath the hem of Peridot's tank top, "How about we pick up where we left off and I show you the right way to properly lube up for some anal play?"

" _Oooo_ ," Peridot smirked back at her, a devilish glint in her eyes, "I have always wanted to fuck that perfect exit hole of yours~"

"Yeah, I don't care what freaky sex shit you two get up to, but not in the kitchen. Thanks." Lapis appeared in front of them - barefoot, arms crossed, and totally unimpressed with the sight laid out in front of her. "Ugh, you two smell like the downtown fish market."

"Ack! How long have you been here?" The smaller woman jolted in surprise, nearly knocking Jasper's head off of her lap. "I thought you were still out from last night?"

"Uhh, it's like 4 in the afternoon. I had to come back eventually. Although, I knew I should have turned around when I opened the door to 'Miss Perfect Exit Hole' over here screaming ' _oh yes, yes, fuck me harder Peri, thrust that big, hard cock deep into my pussy_ ', but I was too tired and hungover to care." She delivered every single word perfectly deadpan and monotone, as if she was just reading it off of a prompt.

Peridot wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole, if her red cheeks and embarrassed cringe were anything to go by, but Jasper burst into a boisterous laugh with an enthusiastic thumbs up in Lapis' direction.

"Anyways…" Lapis rolled her eyes at them before she walked over to the kitchen drawer, reaching in and pulling out a blue plastic silly straw, before she swiped the half empty bottle of vodka from the floor. She popped the straw in and took a long sip – dead-eyed as she watched the clear liquid rush through the clear, curly tube.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to drink myself back to sleep and try to forget the past three hours I've been listening to you fuck." And she stalked back to her room with her consolation prize in hand, slamming her bedroom door closed.

"Oh stars. Once she wakes back up, I'm never going to hear the end of this. I give it until tomorrow afternoon until our entire friend group knows about this. _Ughhh_ ," Peridot groaned as she rhythmically knocked her head back against the leg of the table.

"Stop that, before you really hurt yourself," Jasper chided, "And tomorrow afternoon? _Please_. I bet she live blogged the whole thing and Amethyst is probably leaving me sarcastic, dirty messages on my phone as we speak. But, I'm going to look at the bright side: I think 'Miss Perfect Exit Hole' is a much needed improvement on her last nickname for me - 'Peri's Dirty Lil' Cumslut'."

"That's your contact info name in her phone, I hope you know. Along with a picture of your ass."

Jasper groaned. " _Oh, I know_. It's why we don't fuck on my couch anymore. She's really good at walking in at those moments."

"I mean, it was a really good picture of your butt-"

"Peri, _please_."

"Yeah yeah…" Peridot nudged at Jasper, prompting her to pick her head up so that Peridot could attempt to stand back up on her wobbly legs. The tiny woman was still kind of tipsy, so Jasper got up to steady her.

"Babe, if we're gonna lay around and talk about stupid shit, why don't we go do that in your bed. It's a lot comfier than the tile floor."

"Okaaaay, but can we cuddle and watch _Camp Pining Hearts_?" Peridot pleaded, ending her request with a little drunken hiccup.

 _Ugh, not that dumb Canadian soap opera again._ But Jasper knew she couldn't say no to Peridot; not when she looked so cute with her arms wrapped around Jasper's waist. Her face was pressed snugly into the one part of Jasper she was eye-level with – namely, her boobs.

"Ugh, _fine._ " Jasper conceded without fuss, rustling a dark hand through Peridot's messy blond hair.

"Yes!...Also, carry me?"

"...Seriously?"

"Please?...I kind of liked it when you picked me up before…"

Jasper let out a deep chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine. C'mere." And she scooped her little girlfriend into her arms as Peridot let out a delighted squeal.

"Nyeh heh heh! Yes!" Peridot's skinny arms looped around Jasper's neck and a nose nudged beneath her ear. A pair of soft lips just grazing her skin and Peridot's voice was warm and sweet as honey as she whispered, ' _I love you Jasper'._

The corners of Jasper's lips twitched up as she felt her heart skip a little beat at the words she didn't think she'd ever get tired of hearing Peridot say. She squeezed her girlfriend a little tighter as she carried her back towards her room.

"I love you too Peri."


End file.
